


同谋

by hu541355749



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu541355749/pseuds/hu541355749
Summary: Jack在离开前做了一件非常过分的事情。





	同谋

**Author's Note:**

> 我流Jack，BGM《斯德哥尔摩情人》

赵立安不知道要如何面对这个场景。

Jack还是那个Jack，他笑得还是很温柔，声音听起来还有些委屈，说出来的话却完全不是这么回事。他说，我就要离开了。

“你是要让我满足地离开，还是心碎地离开？”

灼热的气息喷吐在肩膀上，赵立安感觉自己的腿已经软了一半。

从被Jack亲吻、搜索消息那天开始他就大概知道了同性情侣的发展，又羞于向孟少飞请教这种私密的事情，毕竟大喇喇地跑去问别人“欸你跟唐毅有没有上过床”这种话一听就是要挨打。他只是有点迟钝，并不是没大脑。然而他也没有什么别的朋友可以用来讲这种事，只好憋在心里，自己在夜里抱着被子滚来滚去，担心这种光怪陆离又甜美得触手可及的幻想。

不是没有愤愤不平的，他咬着被子在心里很不服气地想，那可是初吻欸！

他没有少飞那么勇敢，就算是看到这样大的距离也要站出来对所有人说出爱。他总是不愿意多想，吃着好吃的便当、有人煮面给他就觉得很满足。他从小就知道，把神经中敏感尖锐的那部分切掉会过得比较幸福。也因此他对欺负没有什么敏感度，没有孟少飞也许他的大学生活还会过得更凄惨一些。

同样的，初吻初恋初体验都保持住的赵立安也对这种更亲密而缠绵的接触毫无敏感性。

除了奶奶和少飞，好像没有人对他的迟钝表现出这样大的善意。被人喜欢是什么样的感觉呢？这好难讲。但是Jack就这样出现了，他全盘接受他的迟钝和偶尔的糊涂，愿意给他做好吃的东西吃，愿意不吝啬地表现出他的喜欢，即使那里面有很多的控制欲，好像也不是一份很好的喜欢，这还是让赵立安有了很大的勇气，他都敢呛老大说，我哪有你讲的这么糟糕。

可是现在Jack说，我要离开了。

这个一直被逃避着的巨大恐慌骤然就浮上水面，赵立安不确定是不是听到自己抽噎了一声，他的心跳声音太大了，抬头又是Jack温柔的眼睛，那里面盛满了认真的情绪。

“好的。”

赵立安也不知道自己在说什么，但是他答应了。

Jack又对他笑了，软滑湿黏的触感慢慢碾过他的颈项，停在耳边：“说好了，要把我喂饱噢。”

 

这真的太过了。

赵立安已经慌乱得手足无措，这个可恶的坏Jack还悠哉地在旁边火上浇油。

“你可不可以自己脱给我看啊。”

“我好喜欢你害羞的样子。”

他居然真的听了，赵立安一边在心里唾骂自己，一边去解衬衫的纽扣。他的手抖得有点厉害，一颗一颗地往下顺，解开最后一颗就露出自己的胸腹。乳粒有一点可爱，在空气里慢慢有点挺立起来，他垂着眼也不敢看，想把衬衫脱下来又被Jack抓住手放在他的皮带上：“你穿衬衫比较好看。”

那就留着，赵立安又抖着手去脱牛仔裤，皮带裤子内裤散了一地，Jack亲昵地吻他的鼻尖，咬着皮手套把它甩到一边，掌心的热度慢慢在他白皙的皮肤上揉开，偶尔用拇指逗一逗两颗乳头。唇舌和手指都这样灵活。一种陌生的潮汐从赵立安每一寸神经里席卷而来，他死死咬着嘴唇才能不泄露声音。做到这里他多少有点自暴自弃，伸手去摸Jack的裤子纽扣，给他解开，他拼命回忆着那点乡民给他灌输的黄色知识，试探着隔着内裤舔了一口。

漫不经心的手指停了下来，呼吸声开始占据主场，粗重的喘息和吞咽声像是狩猎的序曲。

一开始都很艰难，何况赵立安毫无经验。他只能尽力往里吞咽。喉咙里的软肉因为呕吐反射挣扎着收缩又放开，Jack大概是很喜欢的，因为他的手轻轻放在赵立安的后脑，一下下摸着，像是在撸什么小动物。终于到极限的时候他狼狈不堪地把这玩意儿吐出来，咳嗽两声，终于又和它打了个照面，那上面晶亮亮的都是口水，他的，看起来真是色情的不得了。

Jack在这时候还有一点气定神闲的意味在里面。这是一场蓄谋已久又临时起意的性事，没有什么应当有的体贴的用具，类似于安全套或者润滑液。或者说他根本就没有想到赵立安会这样痛快地答应下来。他本以为这个可爱的小个子还要再躲一阵，没想到只是稍稍逼了他一句，情事就一发不可收拾。赵立安太乖了，几乎顺从着他那点肆虐的控制欲纵容他。他恶劣地把床头的凡士林护手霜涂满手指，看着那双茫然的眼睛，想，或许温柔一点会很好。

但是我希望你能对我留下更深的印象。这是自作自受，是你对我的吸引和纵容。

他轻吻着那支嶙峋起伏的脊骨，从内里去抚摸赵立安。他在颤抖，应该是痛，可是他没有出声，只是咬着嘴唇，Jack用另一只手的手指轻轻叩开他的唇齿，又把手臂送进他嘴里，伴随着随之而来的痛楚让他完全打开。痛感也只是一种无关紧要的余兴节目。

 

那个窄小的入口已经完全放松下来，翕张着吮吸他的手指。

 

Jack进去的时候赵立安终于叫出了声，有一点湿润的东西蹭在Jack的手臂上。他在颤抖，楔进他身体里的东西已经快把他逼疯了。在今天之前他还是连爱心便当是谁做的都要说是朋友的白斩鸡小处男，这个初体验实在是超纲考题。Jack还要哄他，摸摸胸口啊，我记得你很喜欢，我也很喜欢，很好看，摸给我看。他就很乖地睁着迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛去摸那两颗可怜的小东西，Jack的虎牙太尖了，乳头已经破了皮，被吮出深红色，手指轻轻擦过去就又痛又爽。赵立安鼓起勇气想骂他两句，后知后觉地觉出了这个人今天的过分，最后也只骂了一句“你混蛋”。

更混蛋的还在后头。

被翻来覆去换了多少个姿势赵立安也不知道，大脑已经被快感搅成了浆糊。三次或者四次，他记得不是太清楚，他哭了是肯定的，还哭得很惨，敏感点被不停地戳刺，每一个神经束都把快感向上传递。乡民的黄色知识还是有可以肯定的地方，前列腺高潮真的很可怕，让赵立安忍不住怀疑自己已经牢牢记住了Jack的形状，不管是口交的部分还是后面的部分，湿黏的体液射满了这条腔肠。最后他大概已经在迷糊到想要睡过去的时候还要被Jack要求分开腿，掰开已经被掐出一点鲜红印记的屁股，给他看拔出去后那些找到出口的精液顺着大腿情色地流淌下来。

可是Jack还是很温柔，他亲他的眼睛，吻去那些泪水和汗水，“喜欢你。”他说，然后又吻他的嘴唇，舌头和舌头交缠在一块儿，吞咽下情欲的腥气，又从舌根泛出一点腥甜，“小个子，赵立安……”

“我爱你。”

 

赵立安坐在食堂里掰开筷子，打开一份711随手买的便当。

菜色乏善可陈，显得他人也有点没精打采。随便戳了两下干巴巴的米饭，他还是认命地吃起来。

距离他的处男毕业已经有半个月了，Jack在他要离开这件事上没有说谎，他仿佛是人间蒸发了。不管是警方还是唐毅那边都没有人再提起这个人，好像他从来没有出现过一样。赵立安也试着想去问问少飞，可是孟少飞也只是欲言又止，很久才叹一口气，他又不敢再问，只是不小心说漏了嘴，孟少飞请他吃了顿大餐，一边吃还一边跟他痛骂一个没被提起名字的人。

除了那场几乎失控的初体验外，他什么也没有留给赵立安。一度让赵立安有些刺激过后的茫然状态，甚至有几分钟怀疑自己是不是没有见过这样一个人，这些光怪陆离的梦境在太阳底下挥一挥就散了。事如春梦了无痕迹，只偶尔在他酣甜的睡梦里流露一点痕迹，情欲这样快地掌控了他，让他想起声音和气息都神魂颠倒。

想那么多也没有用，还是要工作。赵立安站起身把便当包装扔进垃圾桶，路过的俊伟招呼他一声：“赵子，今天外勤带人回来啰，你吃完去接班做个笔录。”

“喔，好。”他随口答应了，走到门口就看到一排人被铐在办公室的墙边，孟少飞在后面打电话。拿着笔录本走近，这才发现其中一个有点眼熟。

红发男人听见响动，抬起头对他笑，没被铐住的手扶着膝盖上那个巨大的便当盒，转动另一只手艰难地和他打招呼。

“警官，我来给人送便当，这位孟警官就把我也铐上了，你要为我主持公道喔。”

孟少飞捂住手机的通话口，转头瞪他：“主持公道你个头，我跟你讲，我现在就叫唐毅一个团的顾问律师过来，告你性侵害你信不信？赵子，你过来，少跟他讲话！”

这句话大概没有什么用。赵立安的耳边只有血流和心跳轰隆的响声，他也没有听到孟少飞在说什么，几步上前，低头就吻上了Jack的嘴唇。

一只手不老实地摸上他的腰，Jack含着笑轻轻咬他的嘴唇，讲出来的话又很混账。

“警官，我好喜欢你，你可以跟我交往吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读OWO请给我评论！


End file.
